bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
- Blue's Room= - Blue's Room 2D= - Reboot= }} |species = Dog |gender = Female |color = Blue |relatives = Steve (owner until Joe Gets a Clue) Joe (owner from seasons 4, 5 and 6) Kevin (owner in the UK version) HyunShup Shin (owner in the Korean version) Duarte (owner in the Portuguese version) Sprinkles (younger brother) Josh (owner in Blue's Clues & You!) |first = "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) |voice = Traci Paige Johnson (Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!) Victoria Pontecorvo (voice, Blue's Room and Blue's Clues & You!) |portrayer = Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (puppetry, Blue's Room) }} Blue is the title character of Blue's Clues, Blue's Room, and Blue's Clues & You!. She appears in every episode. Description The star of Blue's Clues, Blue, is a female puppy who communicates to her owners (Steve, Joe, and Josh) through barks, which they can partially understand based on her expression and tone. Every episode, she initiates a game of Blue's Clues, in which she leaves three paw print clues for the host and the viewer to find in order to find the answer to a question. Like most puppies, Blue is energetic and playful, but she is also very smart and friendly. She can get angry or sad at times. According to "Blue's First Holiday" and "The Legend of the Blue Puppy", Blue is very different from other puppies, and not just because of her color. While other puppies like to dig up bones, this puppy likes to read, draw pictures, or listen to music. Blue is described to be the smartest of all puppies. Looks Blue is a sky blue puppy with darker blue spots and a dark blue nose. Her eyes are white with black pupils. Her tongue is pink if she licks something. She has big, floppy ears. Appearances Blue appears in every episode of both Blue's Clues and Blue's Room, totaling to 160 episodes overall. Her first appearance in an aired episode was in "Snack Time", though she also appeared in the unaired pilot, "Blue Prints". Her last appearance in an episode of Blue's Clues was in "Bluestock", and her final appearance in a Blue's Room episode was in "Music Stars". Trivia *In the pilot, Blue was a male cat colored orange, but she became a dog due to the fact that Nickelodeon had already greenlit a show about a cat. ** Blue's name would also contradict her color anyway. *The voice for Blue, Traci Paige Johnson, is one of the series' creators. **When deciding on Blue's voice actor people went around the room asking each other if anyone can bark and as it turns out Co-Creator Traci Paige Johnson can do Blue's barks so It was decided that Traci should do Blue's barks *Blue can wiggle her toes. *Blue has been one of the three clues in four different episodes. *Blue was once shy of Miranda (Magenta's owner), but once she took the time to know Miranda, she realized that Blue and Miranda both know Magenta. *Blue appears in almost all of the credit sequences during the show's run, from Season 1-6, except for Blue's Big Pajama Party, where she is nowhere to be seen, not even at the very end. *In the late 1990s and early 2000s, she appeared in many bumpers alongside Face, the host of Nick Jr. from 1994 to 2004. *Blue was conceived in a tall building in New York City in Times Square by three college graduates. Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-profile.jpg Blues-Clues-Leap-Frog-shaded-promo.jpeg Blue (2019) render.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Hugging Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Game.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Blue Hug.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Seashell.jpg Bandicam 2018-05-12 21-04-41-667.jpg Bandicam 2018-05-12 16-03-35-193.jpg Bandicam 2018-05-12 09-53-19-788.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Book.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Toy Boat.jpg The Alphabet Train 012.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon Gardening.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Blue.jpg Bandicam 2019-02-16 17-58-08-128.jpg BE994FA1-05F9-440D-A7DC-9E14A63C69DC.jpeg 7EFCBDA0-B36B-4187-8996-DF17A0475CD7.jpeg Blue3.png Play Blue's Clues.jpeg|Blue and Josh Blues-Clues-and-You-Sage-Ginger-cart.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-05-18h48m00s882.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-05-17h58m28s635.png StoryTimeVHS.png BluesArtsCraftsVHS.png Blue'sBirthdayVHS.png Blue'sBirthday1999FrontCover.jpg RhythmBlueVHS.png Abcs123s.png Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 5.01.28 PM.png Blue's Clues, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 1999) (Artwork Blue'sDiscoveriesVHS.png Blue'sBigPajamaPartyVHS.png V40571jdgwh.jpg Blue'sSafari.png MagentaComesOverVHS.png Stoplook.jpg Vhs BluesBigMusicalMovie.jpg BluesBigMusicalMovieDVD.jpg AllKindsofSignsVHS.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Room Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters